A New Beginning
by RaysMind
Summary: Sebastian goes on in life, not taking anything seriously. Not his studies, or his personal life. He enters one of the biggest tournaments of the year, and meets new friends along the way. Although, there's something headed towards Earth. Something that'll shock him, and everyone in it. Can Sebastian stop with his foolishness, and face whatever this threat is, or will the world end?


**Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfiction story! I hope you enjoy it! I use some made up cards! If there are any in my chapters, I will try and describe them as detailed as I can! They will be underlined, and explained as the end of my chapters! Well, read on and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

It was a normal day and Sebastian was late for school as usual. A guy was seen running along the sidewalk. He wore a blue shirt with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath. He also wore blue jeans, and white shoes. On his back was a black backpack. He had black eyes and black hair.

**Sebastian**: Oh, man! I can't believe I overslept again! I gotta hurry!

Sebastian was running towards this huge white building. The building was a school and he was a Senior in high school. He went to school in the mornings, and worked full time at his job at a restaurant. Sebastian ran up to the double doors of the building and dashed inside. He attracted a little attention but not too much. He felt kind of embarrassed and just waved a bit to the people staring.

**Sebastian**: Uh..Hi! How are you?

**?**: Sebastian! You're late again?

Sebastian looked over and saw a friend of his standing there. It was a girl with teal colored hair, and red eyes. She was shorter than he was and she wore a white shirt, white shorts, white shoes and a teal jacket. She was holding some books in her hands.

**Sebastian**: Yeah, I guess so. It's a curse. How are you, Izzy?

**Izzy**: I'm fine. We'll talk later. You need to get to class.

**Sebastian**: Oh, right! See ya!

Sebastian then took off to the class he was supposed to be in. The door of the class opened and the teacher was already teaching. The teacher noticed Sebastian at the door, and he didn't look too happy.

**Teacher**: Well, look who decided to join us!

**Sebastian**: Sorry, I'm late Mr. Dunson.

**Mr. Dunson**: You're always late. Take your seat.

Sebastian sat down beside one of his other friends at a desk.

**?**: *whispers* You know, you should really invest in an alarm clock.

**Sebastian**: Yeah, yeah. Better late than never, Alan. Remember that.

The guy Sebastian was talking to was one of his friends. His name was Alan. Alan wore blue jeans, a green shirt, and black shoes. His hair was short and black.

**Alan**: Oh, come on. You're late every day. Maybe you should start being a little more responsible about that.

**Sebastian**: Spare me the lecture. It's bad enough we gotta sit here and listen to this guy all day about something none of us are going to remember after we graduate.

**Alan**: That is, _if_ you graduate.

**Sebastian**: Who said I wasn't graduating?

**Alan**: Your actions. You come to school late everyday and you never pay attention to anything the teacher's teach.

**Sebastian**: Oh, yeah. That reminds me.

Sebastian then pulled out his phone and earphones from his pocket.

**Sebastian**: Tap me when class is over, okay?

Sebastian then stuck the earphones in his ears and began listening to his music. Alan just shook his head.

**Alan**: *thinking: _How him and I became friends, I'll never know_.*

After about four classes, the bell rung, letting everyone know that it was time for lunch. People started making their way towards the lunchroom, and go inside.

**Sebastian**: My favorite subject! Lunch!

**Alan**: You're kidding, right?

**Sebastian**: No.

Alan just shakes his head again.

**Alan**: Never mind.

Sebastian and Alan go into the lunchroom together and they order their food and sit down with another friend. This friend had black eyes, black hair, a black and white striped shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

**Sebastian**: Hey, Cory! What's up?

Cory just shrugged his shoulders, and responded to Sebastian's greeting.

**Cory**: Not much.

Cory was the calm guy out of the whole group of friends. He didn't really say much.

**Izzy**: You mind if I sit down?

The three guys looked over and saw Izzy standing there with her tray of food.

Alan, and Cory thought Izzy was hot. They began drooling as they laid eyes on her. Sebastian thought she was pretty, but he was nowhere near as bad as Cory or Alan.

**Alan**: Yes, of course you can sit down!

Izzy smiled and sat down with her food.

**Izzy**: Hello, Sebastian.

**Sebastian**: Hey. What's up?

**Izzy**: The usual. Classes and work.

**Sebastian**: Yeah, same here. All this work stresses me out sometimes.

**Alan**: Oh, please! You hardly do anything when you even come to class!

Sebastian then stomped on Alan's foot.

**Alan**: Yow!

**Sebastian**: *smiling* Izzy and I are talking? Do you mind?

Cory laughed, and Izzy giggled.

**Sebastian**: So, did you hear about the tournament tomorrow?

**Izzy**: Yes. It should be a lot of fun.

**Sebastian**: I'm gonna be in that tournament.

**Izzy**: Really?

**Sebastian**: Yeah. I've been waiting for this for a long time.

**Alan**: What tournament?

**Izzy**: The 2013 Dueling World Cup. Duelists' gather together to compete in this special tournament that they hold once every year. I can already tell it's gonna be big.

**Sebastian**: Yeah, Alan. Only the cool people know anything about this tournament!

**Alan**: Grr…

**Sebastian**: Anyway, whoever wins will be crowned the "2013 Dueling World Cup Champion"! I can't wait to win that tournament!

**Alan**: What makes you so sure you're gonna win, Sebastian?

**Sebastian**: Well…Ummm. I don't know.

**Alan**: So you're claiming you're going to win that tournament, and you don't even know how you're going to?

**Sebastian**: *shrugs shoulders* I guess I never really thought about that. Oh, well. I gotta prepare and make sure I'm ready for that tournament.

**Izzy**: It really means that much to you, huh?

**Sebastian**: Of course.

**Alan**: If you put as much dedication into your studies as you do dueling, then maybe-

Alan was cut off by Sebastian stomping on his foot again.

**Alan**: Yow!

**Sebastian**: *smiling* I don't have time for another one of your lectures.

**Izzy**: You guys are silly.

Lunch was over. It was the final period of the day and Sebastian was once again not paying any attention to what was going on. He had his music playing in his ears, and was texting on his phone. After about a half hour of listening and texting, Sebastian finally took out his earphones from his ears. Suddenly without noticing, he stretched and yawned really loud. Sebastian's yawning got a few chuckles from the other classmates. The teacher groaned and looked over at Sebastian. He was known for giving every one of his teacher's a hard time.

**Teacher**: Am I boring you, Sebastian?

**Sebastian**: I'm sorry.

**Teacher**: If you're that tired, then maybe you should get more rest.

Sebastian felt a little uncomfortable and started scratching his head.

**Sebastian**: It was an accident.

The teacher didn't say anything else. She simply got back to teaching her lesson. After another half hour went by, the bell rang. It was the end of the school day, and everyone couldn't wait to get home. They all rushed out of the building and onto their designated buses. Some students walked home. Sebastian, Cory, and Alan were walking together outside.

**Sebastian**: See you guys later.

**Alan**: See ya.

**Cory**: Later, Sebastian.

Sebastian began walking home. He lived far but he never minded walking anywhere. He always thought of it as good exercise. On his way home, Sebastian heard his stomach growl.

**Sebastian**: Hmm. I should stop and get something to eat.

There was this restaurant nearby that Sebastian loved. He went in and began talking to the people that worked there. He was very good friends with them.

**Sebastian**: Hey, Ernest!

Ernest was an older guy. He worked as one of the cooks.

**Ernest**: Well, hello there! It's nice to see you! Are you here to get something to eat?

**Sebastian**: Yeah. Chicken Teriyaki. My favorite.

**Ernest**: Coming right up.

Sebastian sat down and then noticed Izzy sitting at another table across the restaurant. She waved at him and smiled. Sebastian got up and sat down with her.

**Sebastian**: So, what's going on?

**Izzy**: Eating, as you can see. Haha.

Izzy was eating Chicken Alfredo. It was her favorite.

**Sebastian**: Well, I stopped in to get some grub too. I could use it after a long day of school.

**Izzy**: Sebastian, you didn't do anything today in school, other than listen to music and text.

**Sebastian**: You're starting to sound like my friend, Alan. He always gets on me about concentrating harder in school.

**Izzy**: Maybe you should take his advice. After all, you are a Senior. You should buckle down.

**Sebastian**: I got by this far by listening to music and texting, so I'd say I'm doing just fine.

**Izzy**: You're crazy.

**Sebastian**: No. Talking and then answering yourself is crazy.

Izzy then chuckled a bit and had to take a drink of her water. A few minutes went by and Sebastian had just got his food from one of the servers. He and Izzy talked for a while, until they were both ready to go home, and call it a day.

**Izzy**: It was nice seeing and talking with you again.

**Sebastian**: *smiling* Ditto!

Both Sebastian and Izzy parted ways and went home. It didn't take long for Sebastian to be stopped by someone that called his name.

**?**: Sebastian!

Sebastian turned back to see who it was. It was a guy that wore white pants, and a red shirt. His shoes were red and white, and his hair was black. His hair was trimmed in red.

**Sebastian**: Yeah? What's up?

**?**: What's your deal?

**Sebastian**: What are you talking about?

**?**: I don't appreciate how you acted today in class at school. The way you interrupted Ms. Flannigan with your yawning.

**Sebastian**: What's it to you? It was an accident. Who are you anyway?

**?**: My name is Caleb.

**Sebastian**: *thinking: Hmm. That name sounds familiar.* Wait. I know who you are. You're Caleb Lundgram. The 2012 Dueling World Cup Champion.

**Caleb**: That's right. But anyways, maybe you should take things a little more seriously.

**Sebastian**: Okay. You're the third person to tell me that today. I keep telling everyone I don't need to be lectured. I'm tired of hearing it.

Sebastian then proceeded to turn around, and go home. Caleb followed him.

**Caleb**: Why don't we duel?

**Sebastian**: Duel?

**Caleb**: Yes. I hear you're entering the 2013 Dueling World Cup. Let's check out what your skills are like.

Caleb pulled out a Duel Disk from his backpack. It was silver and red.

**Sebastian**: Awesome!

Sebastian pulled out a Duel Disk from his backpack also. It was silver and blue. Both Duelists' started up their Duel Disks, and inserted their Decks.

**Both**: Duel!

**Sebastian**: (LP:4000) I'll go first! *draws* I'll summon Shining Swordsman (ATK:1000/DEF:1000) in defense mode!

A warrior appeared on Sebastian's side of the field. His skin was olive colored, he had short, blonde hair, wore a white shirt, white pants, and shoes. In his right hand was a single-edged sword. The warrior knelt down on one knee to defend himself.

**Sebastian**: I'll place one card face down and end my turn!

**Caleb**: (LP:4000) I'll go now! *draws* I summon The Fiend With Two Swords (ATK:1800/DEF:0) in attack mode!

A purple skinned fiend appeared on Caleb's side of the field, wielding two single-edged swords in both hands. The fiend wore no shirt, red pants and was barefoot. The fiend let out a blood curdling roar as it made its presence known.

**Caleb**: *points* My fiend will now attack your pathetic monster! Fiendish Slash!

The Fiend With Two Swords ran towards the lonely Shining Swordsman on Sebastian's Side of the field and slashed him across the chest with both swords. The warrior let out a cry before shattering into pieces. Some debris flew back and struck Sebastian. His Life Points dropped by 800.

**Sebastian**: (LP:3200) Why did I lose Life Points? My monster was in defense mode.

**Caleb**: Whenever my monster attacks a defense position monster, if he has more attack points, you receive the difference as damage!

**Sebastian**: Well, since you destroyed my Shining Swordsman in battle, I can summon another one from my hand or my Deck to the field! I'll summon a second one from my hand!

Another Shining Swordsman appeared on Sebastian's side of the field in a battle stance. A red aura surrounded Sebastian as his Life Points dropped by 1000.

**Sebastian**: (LP:2200) What now?

**Caleb**: Whenever my monster destroys one of yours in battle, you take damage equal to its original attack points! I'll end with a face down card now! Your move!

**Sebastian**: I draw! *draws* I'll summon my third Shining Swordsman in attack mode!

Both Shining Swordsman's on Sebastian's side of the field began glowing with white auras.

**Caleb**: What's going on?

**Sebastian**: While Shining Swordsman is on the field, all Light monsters on my field gain 1000 attack points, except for themselves! I have two, so one gains power from the other! (ATK:1000+1000=2000) (ATK:1000+1000=2000)

**Caleb**: They're stronger than my monster now!

**Sebastian**: Exactly! Now, it's time for some payback! Shining Swordsman, attack with Shining Slash!

Shining Swordsman ran towards Caleb's fiend with great speed, and slashed him in half. Caleb lost 200 Life Points. Sebastian's second Shining Swordsman followed with a direct attack, and slashed Caleb across the chest. His Life Points dropped by 2000.

**Caleb**: Hmm. Not bad.

Sebastian: Thanks. I'll place this card face down. I'll end right here.

**Caleb**: (LP:1800) My move! *draws* I summon Transformation Slime (ATK:1500/DEF:1000)!

A dark colored slime creature appeared on Caleb's side of the field.

**Caleb**: Now, I'll activate my trap card Overlay Summon! When I Normal Summon a monster, I can Special Summon a monster from my hand with the same Level! I summon a second Transformation Slime!

Another slime creature appeared on the field.

**Caleb**: There's a reason why my Transformation Slime has its name! Once a turn, I can pick a monster in my Graveyard, and have my slime copy its effect! I choose The Fiend With Two Swords!

The Transformation Slime transformed into The Fiend With Two Swords.

**Sebastian**: *thinking: _This isn't good_!*

**Caleb**: Since I control two, I guess you know what my next move is going to be! I'll have my second slime copy the effect of my fiend!

The second slime transformed into The Fiend With Two Swords.

**Caleb**: I'm not done yet! From my hand, I activate the spell card Dark Gem! I choose a monster on your field, like your Shining Swordsman! Now, all weaker monsters on my field can't be destroyed this turn, and their attack points become the same as the chosen monster's attack points! (ATK:2000, ATK:2000)

**Sebastian**: *thinking: _Just great_!

Caleb: Now, my slime, crush his swordsman!

The transformed slime on Caleb's side of the field attacked and destroyed Shining Swordsman. The slime remained on the field because of the effect of Dark Gem.

**Caleb**: *smirking* Oh, and did I forget to mention that because my Transformation Slime copied the effect of my fiend, you take damage equal to your monster's attack points?

A red aura surrounded Sebastian as his Life Points dropped by 1000.

**Caleb**: My second Transformation Slime will now attack and destroy your last Shining Swordsman!

The second slime destroyed the last Shining Swordsman. Due to the effect of Dark Gem, Transformation Slime wasn't destroyed. Another red aura surrounded Sebastian as he lost another 1000 Life Points.

**Caleb**: One more attack, and you're finished! Hahaha! I end right here! Since it's my End Phase, the effect of my Transformation Slime's and Dark Gem wear off.

**Sebastian**: (LP:200) I won't let that happen! I draw! *draws* *thinking: _This card can help me_! I activate the spell card Photon Leap! With it, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Light monster from my hand! I choose Airknight Parshath (ATK:1900/DEF:1400)! And now, he'll attack!

Airknight Parshath began galloping towards one of the slime creatures and slashed it with its broad sword. Slime splattered everywhere. Caleb's Life Points dropped by 400.

**Sebastian**: Since my Airnknight Parshath dealt damage to you, I get to draw another card from my Deck! *draws* I'll set this card face down! It's on you now!

**Caleb**: (LP:1400) It's time to end this! I draw! *draws* I summon Baron of the Fiend Sword (Level 4 ATK:1550/DEF:800)! Now, I'm going to perform a Chrono Summon! By Tributing my Time monster, Transformation Slime, and my non-Time monster Baron of the Fiend Sword, I can Chrono Summon my Class 8 Chrono Monster Bound Giant (Class 8 ATK:3000/DEF:2500)!

Transformation Slime and Baron of the Fiend Sword disappeared. After disappearing, a dark portal opened in the ground in front of Caleb. A creature made its presence known by leaping out of the portal, and landing on the ground. The ground shook for a moment. The creature was about 50 feet tall. The fiend's body was ripped. He wore no shirt, or shoes. He wore purple battered pants. He also had red eyes, and razor sharp teeth. There were chains binding him like a straightjacket. Sebastian looked at the huge behemoth with a shocked face.

**Sebastian**: It's your Bound Giant! You one the tournament with that monster!

**Caleb**: I'll win this duel with him too. My monster will end you! First thing's first! In order to unleash the power of my monster, I have to release him from his chains! I'll discard from my hand Maju Garzett! By discarding a monster from my hand, I can attack with Bound Giant!

Bound Giant then roared as he broke free from his chains.

**Sebastian**: Uh-Oh!

**Caleb**: Uh-Oh is right, especially since he can now crush your pathetic monster! Attack with Seismic Crush!

Bound Giant roared once again and jumped into the air. Sebastian pushed a button on his Duel Disk.

**Sebastian**: I have a trap! It's called Barrier of Light! Any damage that I'd take involving a Light monster on my field goes to zero this turn!

Bound Giant came down from the air and crushed Airknight Parshath into the ground with its feet. A white barrier formed in front of Sebastian to protect his Life Points.

**Caleb**: *chuckling* That won't help! My Bound Giant now inflicts damage equal to your monster's attack points!

**Sebastian**: Not this time! I activate the trap Solar Reflector! Any effect damage to my Life Points goes to zero this turn!

The sky turned bright for a bit above Sebastian. Bound Giant balled up his fist, ready to strike Sebastian. He threw a punch straight for Sebastian. However, the punch was blocked by an unknown force.

**Caleb**: Fine! You got lucky! You won't be so lucky next turn!

**Sebastian**: There won't be a next turn! *thinking: _If I can just draw the card I need, I can win this_!* I draw! *draws* Perfect! First, I'm going to activate my trap card Photon Flash! With it, I can Special Summon two Light monsters from my grave in defense mode! Their effects are negated and during my End Phase, they'll be destroyed! I choose Shining Swordsman and Airknight Parshath!

**Caleb**: So, in other words, you have two useless monsters?

**Sebastian**: Two monsters, yes. Useless, no. I activate the spell Star Changer from my hand! This allows me to increase or decrease the Level of a monster on the field by one for this turn! My Airknight Parshath's Level will now decrease to four! You're not the only one who can Chrono Summon! By Tributing my Time monster, Shining Swordsman, and non-Time monster, Airknight Parshath, I can Chrono Summon my Class 8 Chrono Monster Briar, the Dimensional Ruler of Light (Class 8 ATK:2800/DEF:2400)!

Sebastian's two monsters vanished. A portal opened up in front of Sebastian. From the portal, a warrior emerged. The warrior had long, blonde hair that passed his shoulders. He was built and his height was 9 feet. The warrior wore a white shirt, white pants, and white boots. His attire was all trimmed in gold. There were also gold braces around his forearms. There was a sheath on his waist and in it, was a sword. The warrior opened his eyes, revealing that they were blue. There was a powerful gold aura surrounding Briar.

**Sebastian**: This is the end of the duel! My Briar has a special ability! He gains 400 attack points for every Light monster in my Graveyard!

**Caleb**: Oh, no!

**Sebastian**: I have four, meaning Briar gains 1600 attack points! (2800+1600=4400) That's just enough to finish this duel! Attack with Shining Dimensional Slash!

At Sebastian's command, Briar slowly pulled out his huge single-edged sword from its sheath. The warrior leapt high into the air, and when he dropped down, he brought his mighty sword down with him and slashed Caleb's Bound Giant in half. The huge behemoth roared as it was defeated. It then exploded into millions of pixels as Caleb's Life Points dropped to zero. Both duelists' Duel Disks powered off and the hologram image of Briar, the Dimensional Ruler of Light disappeared. Sebastian and Caleb walked towards each other.

**Sebastian**: Well, that's the end of the duel.

**Caleb**: Hmm. No one has beaten me in a duel in a while. It doesn't matter if you won this little duel. It meant nothing. The next time we duel, it won't end the same way.

**Sebastian**: *sarcastically* I'll be looking forward to it.

Caleb simply turns around and walks the other way, leaving only Sebastian there.

**Sebastian**: *thinking: _What a day this turned out to be!_*

**Caleb**: *thinking: _He may've gotten lucky this time, but next time, I'll be ready._

Back at home, Sebastian had just gotten out of the shower and threw on some pajamas. He almost went into his room, but he stopped for a minute and went into another room. He opened the door and turned on the lights. Inside the room were a ton of trophies. As Sebastian got closer to the trophies, it was revealed that they belonged to his father. There were also pictures of his father in the room. Sebastian picked one up and stared at it for a moment.

**Sebastian**: *thinking: _I won't let you down. I promise._*

**Shining Swordsman Level 4, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Light, ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

**[Monster/Effect/Time]**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Shining Swordsman" from your hand, or Deck in face-up Attack Position. While this face-up card is on the field, all Light monsters you control gain 1000 attack points, except this card.**

**The Fiend With Two Swords Level 4, Type: Fiend, Attribute: Dark, ATK:1800/DEF:0**

**[Monster/Effect]**

**During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys a monster a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.**

**Transformation Slime Level 4, Type: Fiend, Attribute: Dark, ATK:1500/DEF:1000**

**[Monster/Effect/Time]**

**Once per turn, you can target one monster in your Graveyard. Until the End Phase of this turn, this card gains the same effects as the monster targeted by this card's effect.**

**Overlay Summon Normal Trap Card**

**When you Normal Summon a monster from your hand, target that monster. Special Summon a monster from your hand with the same Level as the targeted monster.**

**Dark Gem Normal Spell Card**

**Activate only by selecting one monster your opponent controls. The ATK of all weaker monsters on your side of the field become equal to that monster's ATK, until the End Phase. Monsters affected by this effect cannot be destroyed this turn.**

**Photon Leap Normal Spell Card**

**Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from your hand.**

**Bound Giant Class 8, Type: Fiend, Attribute: Dark, ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

**[Monster/Effect/Chrono] 1 Time monster + 1 or more non-Time monsters**

**When this card is Chrono Summoned, discard 1 DARK monster from your hand to the Graveyard. If you do not, this card cannot attack. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.**

**Barrier of Light Normal Trap Card**

**You take no Battle Damage this turn from battles involving your LIGHT monsters.**

**Solar Reflector Normal Trap Card**

**Damage to you from card effects becomes 0 until the end of this turn.**

**Photon Flash Normal Trap Card**

**Target 2 LIGHT monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon those targets in face-up Defense Position. Their effect(s) are negated, and during the End Phase of this turn, those targets will be destroyed.**

**Briar, the Dimensional Ruler of Light Class 8, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Light, ATK: 2800/DEF:2400**

**[Monster/Effect/Chrono] 1 Time monster + 1 or more non-Time monsters**

**This card gains 400 ATK for every LIGHT monster in your Graveyard.**


End file.
